Canada's Belgium secret
by Dlxm95
Summary: Canada has had nightmares about losing his girlfriend Belgium but what happens when Canada gets angry and Belgium's only option is to expose their relationship? Canada/Belgium
1. Chapter 1: the nightmare

Chapter 1: The nightmare

It was pouring rain

The canadaian soldiers marched threw the mud and leading them was non less than canada himself, mathew williams. HE told his men to prepare themselves for the attack that they had planned.

The rusians and the americans would attack from the east. While the canadians and british would attack from the north west.

When the attack finally began the first things all four allied natios realised was that they felt the precense of germany in the country. With this new found knowledge it only made the countries want to fight harder.

Mean while on the german fronts germany was preparing for the attack. He knew that it would be near impossible to win but he couldn't let the allies take back belgium because it was to close to the german border. All of a sudden he herd an alarm form the south. The belgium rebells had taken up arms and were making there way to help the canadiens. The though of what would happen sent shivers down the germnas spine. The canadiens allown were hard enough to fght withought angry belgiums throwing choclate and rocks.

Back with the canadiens canada was strugeling. He had been shot in the leg and was being dragged to germany for an interogation.

"let go of me" I said thretingly.

The germans just laughed. "we arn't letting you go, canada germany wants to talk to you" said the german soldier.

They arrived at germanies camp were they sat him in a chair and walked out.

"so much for company."

"oh youll have some soon" said germany stepping into the tent. "We just had to grab someone to get you to talk"

"what?"

"ah her she is now" said germany with a sick a twisted grinn.

Canada stared in shock with tears rolling down his face when the german soldiers brought in a beat up and bleeding belgium.

Belgium loked up at me with a smile and mouthed the words 'im alright' I let out a smile at that. Germany looked at me and said " your a fisty one, I can see the fire in your eyes, and I know there is nothing I can do to you to get you to talk. So I thought I would get a close friend instead."

I glared at him and said "i wont talk, even if you killed everyone close to me." I really need to get a hangon opening my mouth without thinking im basically america. Whle I was thinking I didn't notice germnay pull out a gun and point it at belgium.

BANG

I looked up to see belgium on the ground blood pouring form the bullet hole in her gut. I screamed pulling out of my restraints and tackled germnay to the ground beating him sensless. When I thought it was enough I got up and went to check on belgium. She had lost a lot of blood and was out cold. I ran out of the camp with her in my arm knocking down any german in my path. As she was nearly dead I heard a noice...

Buzz Buzz Buzz

I woke up staring at the clock and then back up to the roof of my room.

"thak god it was just a dream."

"what was that sweety" said belgium looking up at me concerned.

"oh, it was nothing just a bad dream." "was it the german amp one again?" she asked me.

My face told her everything

"don't worry about it bell" (belgiums human name nickname I gave her)

"okay but we better have breakfast soon the world meeting starts at 9:00 and its curently 7:50 and its an hour drive."

"okay I said" kissing her on the forhead"

after a short makeout session and some pancakes we got in the car and drove to the Un building in ottawa

we pulled up with 10 minutes to spare.

We both walked into the meeting room and took our seets. Then I heard a yelling voice amied in my direction.

"america why are you allways late" england yelle at me with his massice eybrows scrunshed up so tigtly it looked like they were going to explode.

"E-E-England i-im not a-america" I said quietly.

"oh" "well sorry canada" he said quiet and sweetly

"its okay its not the first time" I said almost at a whisper.

The meeting started and for once we got a decent way through the meeting withought anyone fighting when all of a sudden I heard

"you pervy frog get your hands of me"

"non, how am I supposed to show my love for you"

"i don't care but not like this, america help me you git" e screamed I my direction.

That was it I had had enough. I stood up and slamed my hand against the table and screamed at them.

" FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT AMERICA! IM CANADA!"

everyone stared at me until russia stood up and said the one thing he shouldn't have.

"you are america, da" I snapped I pulled out my hockey stick a glared at him.

Germanys POV

I stared at the canadien. I had almost forgotten how menasing the usually quiet and peacfull nation could be. Then thoughts of fighting the canafien in world war two came back to me and I shivered. Then I slamed my hand gainst the table and said "canada please sit down I vill not tolerate this" he looked at me a creepy grin worse than russias spread across his face and he said "sit back down germany before I come for you" he said

Belgiums POV

canada had an aura darker and eviler than russias aroun him he looked ready to murder someone and I couldn't think of a way to get him to calm down without reveling our I was thinking I hadn't noticed he had started making his way over to russia.

" hello Ivan" he said angrelly "would you like to take a seat"

"DA" he yelled in fear sitting down quickly in terror. Everyone in the room just looked at him stunned. Without a second thought I got up and started walking towars him. Everyone had a face of terror as I walked over probably expecting him to dig his hockey stick into my head. I grabbed a hold of his shirt at forced him to look at me before givinghim a deep and pastionate kiss. His aura went away as fast ast I came and he blushed going back to his usual quiet self. Everyone just gasped.

Canadas POV

everyone gasped as belgium kissed me I felt my anger a hatred dissolve soon and felt myself eing filled with love a kindness. She tooke my hand and led me back to my seet and sat on my lap. England was the first to recover.

"get your druggy choclate covered hands of my colony" he said angrely.

At that I felt the anger come back to me I wanted to yell at England for such words buth the netherlands beat me to it.

"how dare you call my sister a druggy" he said with a growl

america than also receovered glaring at belgium and saying "get of my brother you drug lord. He then proceded to run over to us grab belgium and force her against the wall. Now I usually am pretty good at controlling my anger and strenght but when my brother grabed belgium I lost it. I stood up and yelled his name

"AMERICA!"

He looked at me seing my anger and said "but I have to protect you im the he-" before he could finish the sentence I picked him up and slammed him against the table breaking it in two.

Everyone just starred at my in aw

"ANYONE ELSE GOT SOMTHING AGIAINST ME AND BELGIUM" I said agrelly yelling

Everyone shook there heads and I said "great meeting ajourned" pulling belgium out of the confrence room.

Ww got to my car and the anger dissipated. She looked at me conserened and then smilled blushing. She leaned in close and said "you seem stressed when we get back to the hotel I know a good way of releving it" I blushed a deep deep red and said back to her "only if you sit on my lap in the meeting tomorrow" she blushed and agreed.

We got in my car and got back to the hotel. We barly made it to the room before making out. I thought to myself 'this is going to be a good night' before following her into the room. The thoughts of her on the ground bleeding completely gone from my head.


	2. Chapter 2: the nightmare continues

Chapter 2: the nightmare continues...

 **Canadas POV**

"belgium wake up please" "don't leave me I need you."

BANG

"shes not waking up anytime soon"

"you german bastard. I will KILL you for this"

"not if you want her to live. You see the only hospitals around here are nazi german controlled, so if you want her to live you will surrender yourself and come with me." at that moment I jumped up at him only to be smaked back by him.

"so fisty I like it, it will make your screams more enjoyable" germany said to me with a sadistic grin crossing his face.

He grabbed me and dragged me away the last thing I saw was belgium being picked up by a doctor.

I woke up in a dark room with a light hanging over my head. I looked around for anything a door, a window, heck even steel bars, but I saw nothing. Then I heard his laugh, filled with evil and mallace.

"hello little canadien" he aid walking over to me with a ceraded whip and knife in his hands.

"HELP!" I screamed into my room. I looked around scared and took a breath. 'No sadistic german, no dark room only me in my room with belgium lying next to me with a worried look on her face. Wait what' I thought to myself

"mathew is something wrong" she said to me with a worried expression. It took me a second to gather my self be fore I weakly responded with "ya im fine don't worry about me go back to sleep" god I hate lying to her.

"mathew everything is not fine this is the 10 night in a roe you have woken up like this" "im worried"

"I-I-I had a bad dream thats all"

"again?" she said to me with the same worried expression.

"ya" I said

she looked at me and sighd "well fine if you wont tell me ill have to find another way to convince you" and before I could stop her she threw of my shirt and starred in horror

 **Belgiums POV**

"M-M-MY G-GOD WHAT H-HAPENED TO Y-YOU" I sturered out screaming

"its nothing really" he said to me. I could tell that he was lying and I wanted to find out why

 **Canadas POV**

belgium reached over and toched the long scar that ran over my shoulder and down my shoulder balde and I whinced. She saw that it hurt me and quickly pulled her hand away.

"you got to show the other nations tmorrow" she exclaimed

"WHAT NO" I yelled at her

"you need to this isnt right all the european countries are older and have fought in more wars all of which awfull" she said to me "but none of them have scars like these"she went to touch another scar and I pulled away.

"okay" I quietly said to her

"good" she smiled "now get some sleep"

I couldn't argue with her so with that I drifted off again.

The next morning we got up and proceded to get dressed, have breakfast and go to the meeting

"Hey matt" said an overly energetic voice I recognized as my brother

"Hey alfred" I replied meekly

"I wanted to ask you about what happened yesterday" he said to me dead serious

I had almost forgotten yesterday I nearly killed my brother and russia, broke the confrence table in two and everyone saw belgium kiss me. CRAP I screamed in my head.

"s-s-sure" I said cussing quietly under my breath

"so you arn't really with belgium are you?" he said to me softly

I looked up at him and sighed "yes I am alfred"

"how could you?!" he said to me "you can't date her shes a choclate loving drug lord"

I did my best to stay calm wich was really hard with alfred pestering me to leave her and asking what she had on me

"for the love of god alfred she dosnt have anything on me" I said agrivated

"well then why are you going out with her?" he asked

"because I LOVE HER" I yelled at him

Belgium noticed this and came over to me blushing and grabbed my arm. Before I could protest she had already dragged me into the confrence room, sat me in my chair and sat on my lap lening into me. I blushed before saying anything.

"why did you do that? And why am I sitting in my chair with you in my lap" I asked her my cheeks redening at the thought of what I just said

"you were getting angry so I thought this would calm you down" she said showing me her perfect smile, wich went wonderufly with her blond hair and butiful personality.

"you thought corectly" I said smiling back at her

Before the meeting started we were still in the chair and she looked at me and said the one thing I dreaded she would "you are still going to show everyone your scars today right?" my smile left the blush went away and it was all replaced by fear and nervosness. " yep' I said with a fake smile "okay" she said looking nervous

The meeting started and much like the last one it started quite well. Everyone was giving their presentations, everyone was paying attention, and then france happened.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU BLODDY FROG! STOP GROPING ME!" everyone looked over to see england peeling himself away from france who was looking rather sad at what england had said to him. "but my sweet anglay how can I show my love for you I not through the most intimate L'mour" france said smirking. "i dont care just not this way" england complained. Then everything broke into chaos. France and england were fighting, america was seperating them saying something about being englands hero while the other nations looked at the sight in aw while bickering among themselves.

This continued for another hour until germany had had enough.

"All of you shut your mouths" he said banging his hand into the table. Everyone proceeded to calm down. " now before ve end for the day." "does anyone else have anything to say?" I put my hand up whle sinking into my chair once again he didn't notice me. I thought I got away scot free until I heared belium stand up and say "canada has something to show you all" all the nations quickly looked at me and talke among themselves what it could be I had to show them. I stood up and said "ths may groos the rest of you out but belgium says I have to show you and id rather not incure the rath of an agry female nation" she looked at me anoyed but allowed me to continue.

I started to pull of my shirt when england said "god mathew no onw whants to see you naked"

"shut it england" belgium said glaring knifes at him

I finished taking of my shirt and all the nations looked at me in horror like I was somekind of freak.

After a moment china stood up recovering form what he had seen and aksed "how did you get them?"

I looked at him and sighed. "in ww1 and ww2" I said calmly everyone looked shoked again but this time france recovered first.

"but mon petite mathew, we all fought but I don't think anyone got that scared" he said conserned

I looked around the room before continuing noticing germany sit down and sink in his seet remembering how I got the scars.

"in ww1 I got a few from gas and watching my men die for me" I said "like everyone else"

"but those ones are only the ones that make up the scars on my hands. I-I-In W-W-W-WW2" I stutered in pain remebering the weeks of pain and suffering "i was taken by two german soldiers to germnaies personal camp" all the contries emidietly looked at germany and he sank deeper into his chair. "they brought in belgium to try and get my to talk nowing I wouldn't talk from being tortured alone. Germanie shot her in the stomach and I ran to her grabbed her and ran out of the camp only to be stopped by germany only 50 m from the camp were he gave me an ultimatem" I shutere for a second before continuing rememering that night. "he said to surrender myslef and he would have belgium taken to a nearby hospital and and I accepted" I winced remembering leaving belgium in such a poor state "he took me to a camp and locked my in a ark room w-w-w-were h-h-he t-t-tort-t-tured m-m-me" I said. " He used serated whips to hit me when I screamed, searing hot knifes to get information, sickled jut for the pleasure of torturing me." "then japan came and it got a lot worse" at those words as if on cue japan hit the wall crying. I continued

"japan tighed my down to a bed were needles would poke into me and drive through my flesh, he forced me to contiuosly walk on burning hot coals, and and used chinese water torture to break me mentaly" I finished

England and france looked at me and I heard englands tea hit the ground "that that camp he said were we found you thats what happened there" I noded my head.

"my god boy"enland stutered

everyone looked at germany and japan who were both very guiltily looking away from me. Everyone accept belgium who was looking at me in horror.

She finally spoke and said "you went through all of that to save me?" she looked on the verg of balling her eyes out before hse ran over to me and grabed me n her embrace. I then proceeded to lean into her and sob.

Germany and japan on the other hand were about to be murdered by all the nations in the room. But before anything could happen I stood up and walked over. I proceeded to grab germany and lift him into the air

"YOU DID THIS TO ME" I screamed at him

"ja I know vat vut can I do"

to that I simply let him go and colapesd from emotional exhauston

I woke up in a white room with belgium leaning on me sobbing. I looked at her strangly before I noticed that I was in the hospital and hooked up to all kind son machines.

"b-bell" I stutered out.

She looked at me and grabed me in her ambrace before giving me a passtionate kiss. "you went unconsious in the confrence room and we rushed you her youve been out for 5 days" I looked at her a look of shock on my face before saying "5 DAYS" she noded.

Then I noticed a pece of metal sticking out of her jacket and I grabed it realising it was a pregnancy test.

"belgium?" I said questionigly "whats this?" she looked mortifiesd before slaping me

"OW" I yelled "what was that for?"

"grabing something out of my coat without asking" she said furiously "sorry" I mutered

Then I thought for a second but put the thought aside for now being in the hospital and all. Two days later the hospital let me go and I went back to my hotel room were I lyed down with belgium resting herselve on me as she started to cry

"bell why are you crying" I asked concerned he looked at me with her puppy dog eyes before awnsering "i-i-m p-p-pregnant" she stutered out a smile encroching on her face

I looked at her be wildered before saying "how the only times that could have happened were last christmas and that last night in my room … before the … meting" I said " How many weeks" I aksed "about 2" she said

"OMG im going to be a dad" with a smile on my face

"she looked at me bewildered as if she expected me to be mad. Then her face softened before grabing my hand and putting it on her belly and saying "i love you"

I leaned towards her giving her a kiss and saying " I love you too"

 **So I know not the best story ever but it is my fanfiction. There will be more chapters but it might ake me a while I had only planned these two chapters so give sugestions of what you think should happen.**

 **Belgium: did you put in the pregnancy?**

 **Me: ya why?**

 **Belgium: oh because if you didn't mathew was goingto kill you he said and I quote 'I will ripe his arms of with my hockey stick drwon him in syrup before finally caving in his skull with my foot'**

 **Me: oh**

 **Belgium: ya**

 **Me: well I guess ill see you two in the next chapter if I live that long.**


End file.
